The present invention generally relates to an afterbody for an aircraft turbojet engine comprising an afterburner duct delimited by an afterburner casing, which is cooled by a ventilation stream circulating between this casing and a thermal protection liner.
The invention also relates to an aircraft turbojet engine comprising this afterbody, and to an aircraft comprising at least one such turbojet engine.